1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) microphone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package and a packaging assembly of the MEMS microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the increasing demands for mobile phones, requirements on acoustic quality of mobile phones, and maturity of hearing aid technology, the demands for high-quality mini-microphone are rapidly growing. Capacitor microphones which are fabricated by MEMS technology have advantages of light weight, small volume, and good signal quality, so MEMS microphones have gradually become mainstream products of the mini-microphone.
A “Microelectromechanical system package with environmental and interference shield” has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,231, which includes a MEMS microphone, a substrate, and a cover. The substrate has a surface for carrying the MEMS microphone. The cover includes a conductive layer having a central portion and a peripheral portion around the central portion. The peripheral portion of the cover is connected to the substrate to form a housing. The central portion of the cover and the substrate are separated by a space for accommodating the MEMS microphone. The housing has an acoustic hole to allow acoustic signals to reach the MEMS microphone.